Un te Quiero
by kerlin700
Summary: después casi 5 meses de haberse casado con sasuke uchiha, sakura empieza a darse cuenta que no todo es igual de novios que de casados y que le falta mucho para entender las muestras de cariño a la manera de ser del chico. sasusaku/two-shot. advertencia: contiene lemmon en 2 cap aun así pueden saltárselo y continuar leyendo. especial para el 23 de julio.
1. malentendidos

sumary: después casi 5 meses de haberse con sasuke uchiha, sakura empieza a darse cuenta que no todo es igual de novios que de casados y

y que le falta mucho para entender las muestras de cariño a la manera de ser del chico. sasusaku/one-shot. advertencia: contiene lemmonen 2 cap aun así pueden saltárselo y continuar leyendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un te Quiero.**

Se abrió la puerta silenciosamente y coloco su capa en el perchero, se sorprendió al ver las luces de la sala encendidas. Fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la pelirrosa dormida plácidamente en el sofá. Sasuke frunció ceño, le había dicho miles de veces que no lo esperara. La cargo cuidadoso sin tener problemas con el peso y la recostó en la cama adentrándose en el baño con una toalla.

Sakura se estiro levemente – ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Escucho el sonido de la regadera –se tardo más de lo común –se dirigió a la nevera buscando una bandeja, regreso y lo encontró sentado en la cama cansado con el cabello un poco húmedo –buenas noches sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te fue en la misión? –

–Buenas noches sakura –saludo con su típico tono –bien –

La chica se sentó a su lado –toma –le entrego la bandeja –que te parece –

El chico arrugo la nariz levemente –el jugo está un poco dulce lo demás está bien, gracias –

–Que bueno –bajo la cabeza y empezó un silencio incomodo, debatía en su mente entre preguntarle o no –sasuke, ¿tú me quieres? –

El mencionado se atraganto con la comida –por que la pregunta tan de repente –

–Por que será –se le salió lo sarcástico –tu qué crees –

–no se –hablo en el mismo tono –por algo te pregunto.

La pelirrosa suspiro tratando de clamarse –nunca me lo dices, es normal que pregunte ¿tú me quieres? –pregunto insistente.

–Es obvio –respondió tranquilo –me case contigo, vivo contigo, te mantengo, si no te quisiera no hiciera todo eso –dio finalizada la conversación con su silencio.

La chica no respondió, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió falsamente sin ser descubierta.

 **Saliendo del hospital.**

Acababa e terminal su turno y como salió temprano decidió pasar por la floristería a visitar y ayudar a su embarazada amiga.

–Hola ino –entro en la tienda – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

–Te burlas de mí, no es cierto –salió del despacho una rubia con un delantal que le quedaba chico. Sakura se tapo la boca dejando escapar un risilla – ¡no te burles sakura! –

–Lo siento –se tranquilizo un poco –te traje avena y algunas vitaminas ¡tienes que estar fuerte por el bien tuyo y del bebe! –

–no te preocupes, ya es suficiente con todo lo que me has traído esta semana –

–No digas eso –la regaño sacando la bolsa con las vitaminas –los últimos días son los más importantes –

–faltan 3 meses ¡no exageres! –se rio por el drama de su amiga –yo hubiera esperado pero say insistía tanto que podía negarme –

– ¿Cómo le va a say? –

–muy bien está muy contento, ya hemos comprado algunas cosas para el bebe, Es emocionante –coloco una mano en su barriga – ¿y a ti como te ha ido con sasuke-kun? –

–muy bien, se puede decir que ya casi me adapto a esto de estar casada –

La rubia sonrió de lado – tienen sexo frecuentemente ¿cierto? –

La pelirrosa dejo caer un jarrón de agua estupefacta.

– ¡hey hiciste un desastre, límpialo! –

– ¡eres una cerda ino! Como puedes decirme eso –

– No es para tanto después de todo es algo normal –le dirigió una mirada preocupada – ¿tiene problemas? –

Bajo la cara evitando verla –puede parecer que no –

–Siempre hay una primera vez sakura –le entrego una tarjeta –te lo recomiendo, este sexólogo cambiara tu vida –

–No me refiero a eso –levanto la cara completamente roja por la insinuación –me, me refiero a lo emocionar –

Ino noto el tono triste en su voz, se sentó a su lado – ¿paso algo entre tú y sasuke? –

–no es nada –mintió –es solo que llevamos casi 4 meses de casados y me parece distante –

–sientes que no te aprecia ¿cierto? No pienses así, sabes que te quiere –

–como lo voy a saber ¡no soy adivina! –Admitió dolida –a veces no lo entiendo, nada es igual a cuando éramos novios –

–Tranquila –la animaba la rubia sobándole la espalda –aunque sasuke se ponga ese caparazón de dureza e indiferencia en el fondo, se ve que es una persona tímida –

Le paso por la mente el día después de la boda. Ahora que lo recordaba lo sentía nervioso. Y el día en que por primera y única vez la agarro de la mano ¿por que será que nuca le prestó atención a esos recuerdos? –quizás tengas razón ino, pero como hago –

–tú crees que se me hiso fácil entender a say, no fue fácil darme cuenta estaba preocupado o triste –

La pelirrosa rio levemente – claro, con esas sonrisas es difícil saberlo –

–A eso me refiero –insistió animada al ver su estado de ánimo –trata de ver los pequeños gestos y detalles ¡todo cuenta, absolutamente todo! –

–está bien, tratare de hacerlo –

–tranquila, ten paciencia y veras como su relación mejora superando los obstáculos –

–Gracias ino –la abrazo suavemente –sabes, creo que a partir ahora te tendré como psicóloga –

La rubias sonrió ancha-mente – no olvides lo del sexólogo ¡pudo ser dos en una! –

Esta vez soltó unas risas por el comentario tan desvergonzado de ino. No sabía cómo lograba animarla tan fácil la ayudo un poco más y se despidió de ella dirigiéndose a su casa.

– Sakura-chan –se volteo hacia donde venia la voz y vio a naruto a lo lejos paseando junto a hinata muy abrazados. Le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa. Quizás ella sasuke caminarían por la aldea de esa manera, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza ¡eso no pasaría!

Soñar no cuesta nada.

Tomando en cuenta lo de ino decidió notar su aprecio y sentimientos en los pequeños detalles.

Se esforzó y preparo algo con bastante tomate que sabía que le gustaba, y como ambos contaban con 21 años podrían servirse unas copas de vino. Dio un suspiro. Ya podía imaginarse la escena.

 **Imaginación.**

Se abrió la puerta de repente dejando a la vista un chico sumamente cansado entro en la sala. Vio las luces apagadas y a sakura sentada a la luz de las velas.

La chica se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa –bienvenido sasuke-kun, debes tener hambre –lo agarro de la mano y lo ubico en su silla.

– ¿de qué se trata esto? –

Sakura lo vio extrañada – A que te refieres –

–te conozco sakura, estas tramando algo ¿Qué quieres? –

–Por que siempre piensas que hice algo –se quejo infantilmente –siempre te trato con cariño, lo diferente es que quise hacer algo distinto ¿te gusta? –

–Bien –contesto viendo todo lo que había en la mesa. Vio el pollo con tomate acompañado de pasta, sin dudarlo agarro el tenedor y lo probo, abrió los ojos sorprendido sin sacar el cubierto de su boca. Probo otro bocado y no pudo evitar una sonrisa –miento, ¡esto esta delicioso! –

¡shagnaro! Grito en su mente mostrando una sonrisa de victoria. Ambos comían tranquilamente viéndose unos a los otros en un ambiente romántico y para nada silencioso.

La chica dirigió su vista a la pared donde descansaba un reloj – ¡mira la hora! Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir –se paro de la silla dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Pero ante de cumplir su objetivo sintió unas manos jalándola hacia atrás haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas –s-sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa? –

–Yo todavía no tengo sueño –agarro su mentón obligándola a verlo a la cara – ¿tú tienes sueño? –

Sakura tembló por el tono tan excitante usado –sasuke-kun ¿estás borracho? –pregunto sincera.

–Solo tome dos copas –le dio un beso en el cuello –te seré sincero, he querido tenerte de esta manera desde hace meses –

– yo también, pero creo que deberíamos ¡Ah! –gemí cuando sasuke me pego mas el sintiendo su dureza a través de sus pantalones, en definitiva. Le cocinaría más seguido lo mismo.

 **Fin de la imaginación.**

Un derrame nasal broto de manera abundante en su nariz. Sin pensarlo mucho agarro la botella y la metió en la nevera – que pervertida soy – grito para si mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente, me dirigí al patio a recoger la ropa seca intentando de quitar el pensamiento que tuve hace un momento.

Después de doblar la ropa limpia me dispuse a abrir la gaveta de sasuke. Vio algo que le llamo la atención – ¿Qué será esto? – levanto una camisa y saco una foto, era una foto ¡de ella de cuando tenía seis año y en traje de baño! No es para presumir pero en esa foto se veía muy tierna, al lado de esa foto estaba otra foto pero esta vez le fue un poco mas reconocible ya que estaba presente en ella era la primera foto del equipo 7.

 _¿Por qué tendrá sasuke una foto mía en su gaveta?_

– ¿Qué buscas? –

–kayyy –grito de sorpresa al verse descubierta por el protagonista de sus pensamientos – l-llegaste temprano –oculto la foto detrás suyo.

–Si, terminamos temprano –se tiro de un golpe acostándose –no hay nada que hacer mañana, tengo el día libre –

–que bueno –

Noto cierto nerviosismo. Se sentó en la cama viéndola fijamente –sakura, ¿Qué buscabas en mi gaveta? –pregunto serio.

–Nada, solo te acomodaba la ropa –metió la ropa que estaba en la cama y cerro la gaveta después le preguntaría lo de la foto – ¿tienes hambre? –

–gracias ya comí –

Sakura vio un poco de tomate cerca de su boca –que te pareció –

El pelinegro la vio confuso – ¿Qué me pareció de qué? –

La pelirrosa se le acerco y coloco un dedo cerca de su boca, por alguna razón sintió un rayo recorrer su cuerpo. Nervios.

Sonrió al quitarle los restos del tomate – ¿Cómo me quedo el pollo? ¡Verdad que me quedo estupendo Sasuke-kum! –

El pelinegro volteo la cara orgulloso al verse descubierto –me atrapaste, no te creas mucho después de esto sakura –

–jaja me será difícil –se seguí riendo hasta que lo vio sonreír levemente. Quizás era su imaginación.

Sea o no imaginación cocinaría más seguido tomate.

 **al día siguiente.**

Se despertó estirando los brazos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró sola como era acostumbrado se metió para darse una ducha.

Espero a que se llenara la tina. Metió una mano para comprobar la temperatura. ya adentro se dispuso a buscar su shampoo y jabón favorito. Ya relajada y refrescada se envolvió en una toalla dispuesta a buscar ropa.

–Estas despierta –entro en la habitación tranquilo –vine a preguntarte si puedes –callo abriéndo los ojos al ver a sakura envuelta en una toalla. no lo fuera sorprendido si fuera larga ¡pero era todo lo contrario! Le cubrió lo exacto y necesario y como que iba a comenzar a vestirse ya que tenía en sus manos una prenda de dos copas – v-vine en mal momento –balbuceo e intento aparentar indiferencia –disculpa, de vi tocar la puerta te espero afuera – salió cerrando la puerta.

– Perfecto –dijo sarcástica –sasuke me invita a salir y pasa esto. ¡y yo que quería que me viera así en nuestra primera noche juntos ¡SHAGNAROO! – tiro lo que tenía en la mano Avergonzada y molesta contra la cama.

* * *

–sasuke ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

–Necesito una espada nueva –mostró con nimiedad su katana vieja por el uso y los años –la he probado no corta como debería, ya no me sirve –

–Déjame ver – se le acerco la pelirrosa sacando la espada queriendo probar su teoría.

–no lo –al instante sonó un grito y goteaba bastante sangre, le agarro la mano instantáneamente ¡era una herida bastante profunda! – De verdad que eres tonta –le hablo irritado – ¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso! –

–Lo siento, pero fue culpa tuya –se seco una lagrima, debía admitirlo, le dolía bastante –t-tu me dijiste que no tenia filo, que iba a pesar yo –

– ¡me estas echando la culpa! –Sintió como la sangre le llenaba la mano, se asusto – ¡estas sangrando demasiado, hay que llevarte a un médico para que te atiendan! –

La chica entro en pánico – es cierto, sasuke-kum llama a un medico ¡no quiero desangrarme, rápido por favor!–

–no hace falta que me lo digas –la cargo estilo princesa y empezó a correr rápido –un momento –se detuvo de repente – ¿tú no eres ninja medico? –

Sakura abrió los ojos mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada – ¡que tonta soy, claro si! – concentro chacra en la mano y en menos de diez segundos estaba curada como si no hubiera pasado nada – ¡qué alivio! –se bajo de los brazos del pelinegro –vamos, conozco una buena tienda de armas –lo jalo del brazo caminando.

Sasuke veía aturdido, _¿enserio?_ Verdad que no cambia, pero tenía que admitir algo –esa técnica es muy necesaria –soltó sin pensar.

– ¿dijiste algo sasuke-kum? –

–Nada –respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

–buenos días –entraron en una tienda de armas– hola tenten –

– sakura, si te acordaste –dio un salto hacia ella saludando al acompañante con la mano – son mis primeros clientes, que desean –

– una espada –hablo directo a lo que vino – ¿tiene alguna? –

–vengan por aquí – con una sonrisa de negocios los guió hacia una estantería –estas son todas las que tengo, ¡y según yo todas son estupendas y a buen precio! –

en la parte de arriba había una que parecía buena elección –esa de que esta hecha –

–es un metal muy resistente, sin duda una de mis mejores espadas –

la observo dubitativo – ¿puedo probarla?–

–déjame ayudarte – la pelirrosa se acerco al estate tratando de agarrar la espada.

–no, tu no vas a hacer nada –

– déjame ayudarte –

–no– negó rotundo.

sakura inflo los cachetes – ¿y por que no? –

–que no sakura, suficiente fue con el susto de hace unos minutos –agarro la espada y saco la suya comparando –voy a probarla ahora –

– te recomiendo no hacerlo, se puede romper tu espada –aconsejotenten segura mostrando una sonrisa.

–mal por mi –

–espera – haciendo caso omiso sasuke choco la espada contra la suya, tenten se impresiono al ver la mitad de su espada en el piso y la del chico sin ningún rasguño o daño reflejado – ¡m-mi espada! –

guardo su espada auto-suficiente – no me esperaba esto –

–descuida –se sentó en el suelo recogiendo ambas partes afligida –como nadie la usaba es normal que se dañe –se reía en vano tratando de soportar la depresión –de que hablo ¡soy terrible, un fracaso! – se aferro a la espada llorando amargamente.

–rayos –murmuro fastidiado –sera que vengamos otro día –jalo a sakura fuera del lugar.

–no entiendo sasuke ¿por que quieres una espada? la tuya funciona –

–nunca esta de mas, entremos –ambos entraron al supermercado que por cierto estaba mas que sobre-poblado.

– ¡que demonios pasa! –exclamo escandalizado –sakura, que sucede aquí, ¿se murió alguien? –

–no es nada, debe ser que hay una rebaja, señora –le toco el hombro a una mujer –señora ¿que hay en rebaja? –

–pasta, pollo, plátano y carne aproveche ¡esta barato! –

–¡que oferta! sasuke-kum busca el pollo que yo busco la carne y los plátanos –salio corriendo por un pasillo.

sasuke se fue a un pasillo y para su suerte lo encontró fácilmente, vio la oferta ¡esto si era una oferta! compro pan, algunas frutas y tomates. metió todo en una cesta, desvió la mirada y vio un kl de pasta, corrió hacia ella, la agarro, al instante le fue arrebatadas de las manos ¿quien a sido el desgraciado que tuvo el valor de...

–yo la vi primero dattebayo –

no tuvo la molestia de continuar su pensamiento.

se voltio a verlo –tu eres el único tonto que es capaz de hacerlo, ¡devuélvemela naruto –

el rubio abrazo el preciado alimento – ni en un millón de años sasuke, ya es de mi propiedad –

el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada mordaz –quieres causar disturbio, eh naruto –

el rubio señalo con una gran sonrisa hacia una cámara de seguridad –si haces alguna movimiento violento que dañe algo publico tendrás una reprimenda jaja –se burlo.

–ya veo –razono maldiciendo por lo bajo –entonces haré que el daño sea único para ti –

– q-que piensas hacer –observo asustado que cerraba los ojos –teme, no pensaras –

– contrólense – sasuke abrió los de repente sorprendido.

naruto la vio alegre y escandaloso – ¡sakura-cham! –

–naruto, eres un inmaduro –le dio un golpe, tiempo que no lo golpeaba –y tu sasuke, ¡ni se te ocurra meterlo en un genjutsu! –

– no lo iba hacer –

–te conozco, sabes muy bien que lo ibas a hacer – sasuke volteo los ojos irritado – ¿por que peleaban? –

–es culpa del teme, me quiso quitar la pasta – –

–no digas mentiras usurutankashi, fuiste tu el que me la quito –

– Vamos a ver –se interpuso entre ambos – ¿para que la quieres tu naruto? Claro aparte de comer –

–qué bueno que me preguntas, hinata me prometió que me prepáreme ramen ¡si ramendattebayo! pero – se rascaba la nuca nervioso –tengo que conseguir todos los ingredientes para que me lo haga –

– muy bien, quédatela naruto –

–Gracias sakura-cham –la abraso efusiva-mente siendo correspondido –dios te lo pagara, es más, te comprare tus dulces favoritos en agradecimiento –

–si naruto ya suéltame –trataba de zafarse del abrazo –naruto ! –

–No te dejare –seguía abrazado a ella como un peluche.

–suéltame, no puedo respirar –antes de seguir quejándose sintió que alguien la jalaba por el brazo liberándola –sasuke-kum? –

–Vayamos a hacer la cola –respondió con molestia, ambos lo siguieron perplejos – ¡DEMONIOS, esto siempre es así! –

–Como haremos ttebayo, tengo que llegar antes de las cinco –

–hay que separarnos, sasuke-kum, busca por la izquierda naruto y yo iremos por la derecha – sasuke asintió sin verla a los ojos. Ella lo vio confundida, acaso estaba _¿resentido?_

 **En la parte derecha.**

–NO AGUANTOO –grito cansada de caminar –apúrense, quiero irme a casa ¡shagnaro! –

– No eres la única dattebayo, OIGAN –grito lo ultimo llamando la atención de todos –si, mírenme, la mayoría me conoce, pues este chico será el próximo hokague, les ordeno que me dejen pasar primero –

–Qué locura estás haciendo naruto –bajo la cabeza avergonzada –cállate, no va a funcionar –

– Señor –se le acerco una niña de aproximadamente 6 años – ¿me da su autógrafo? –

El rubio la vio triunfante – te lo dije, aun soy muy popular –

–eso fue hace 2 años, tu reinado acabo desde que te casaste, es decir desde que estas comprometido – se afinco en lo último.

El rubio hiso una cara póker graciosa –eso lo veremos – la miro retador –donde te firmo –

–aquí señor, que se entienda por favor –

–Entendido –escribió lo mas grande entendible que pudo –listo –

La niña sonrió alegre –gracias señor –

–no te preocupes ¿para quien es el autógrafo? –pregunto muy amable.

–para mi mama –

–dile que venga, con mucho gusto se lo firmare en persona –

–No hace falta –rechazo la idea –ella solo quiere tener su firma al ver que eres la persona más idiota que ha visto en su vida, le darías vergüenza, gracias adiós –

–jaja ja – se burlo sakura –con que el más popular, te duro muy poco la fama –se seguia riendo haciendo que naruto se pusiera rojo de pena y enojo.

Le vibro el teléfono en un mensaje –es sasuke –laia el mensaje –estoy en la cola, vénganse –termino de leer – ¡imposible, sakura-cham como lo hiso! –

– estoy igual que tu –respondió en el mismo estado –¡no sé como lo hace! –ambos corrieron literalmente al pasillo encontrándolo casi de primero muy tranquilo y relajado.

se voltio a verlos –se tardaron bastante –

–como hiciste para estar de primero ¡si yo y sakura somos dos y no pudimos! –

–se podría decir que –callo al sentir como las mujeres que estaban detrás cuchilleaban entre si y le enviaban miradas para nada decentes, las vio como si nada –simple, aproveche la ocasión

–Que buena estrategia sasuke –lo felicito naruto con una sonrisa –quien diría que fueras tan interesado y descarado –

Sakura bufo en su mente ¿desde cuándo el atractivo valía en una cola? Metimos en la cesta varias cosas, los que me regalo naruto algunos vegetales, y frutas que compro sasuke raramente. Fue incomodo soportar a la cajera hablándole tan melosamente con cara de tonta, si sasuke desde que era niño era popular con las mujeres que será de adulto ,ahora entiendo porque me trataba tan fríamente e indiferente de pequeña ¡era insoportable! Antes de dejar que mente vagara en el pasado naruto y yo decidimos esperarlo afuera mientras el recibía la cuenta.

–Aquí está todo –la cajera se inclina sexualmente dejando ver parte de sus pechos al recoger la factura –vuelva pronto –

– _Que descarada_ –pensó sasuke arrugando la cara, agarro la bolsa dándose media vuelta.

–Espera papacito –le hablo sin tapujo, el chico se voltio irritado –te falta la factura –

–Gracias –respondió simple saliendo del local. Busco con la vista estaba su gran amigo vs enemigo, y querida esposa los encontró muy tranquilos en unos bancos conversando. Le vino un recuerdo de repente.

 **Flashback.**

Comiendo en el ichiraku´s ramen con un cabeza hueca a medianoche.

–eres un hielo seco teme, no podrías al menos decirle algo bonito –

–Como si fuera fácil naruto –respondió separando unos palillos

– ¿Por qué no? –Insistió con la boca llena acabado de tragar –sakura tiene tantas cosas lindas y te cuesta decirle sola uno, no bromees –

–a sakura no le hace falta que se lo diga, se me hace más fácil demostrárselo que decírselo –

Naruto alzo una ceja con los cachetes inflados por la comida –.pongamos un ejemplo –trago rápido fascinándose por el sabor en el proceso –si quieres decirle a sakura que la quieres ¿cómo se lo harías saber? Y no me vengas con palabras como –imito la voz seca del chico – "estoy contigo y me case contigo con eso basta¨" –

El pelinegro se atraganto levemente con el ramen, ¡era algo parecido a lo que le había dicho hace unas semanas! Bueno, parecido.

 **Fin del flashback.**

 _Ese idiota de naruto ¿Por qué a él se le hacía tan fácil expresarse y el solo podía dar a entender? Le importaba un bledo lo que la gente pensara ¡pero el si la apreciaba!_ Otra pregunta le vino a la mente.

 _¿Será que ella lo entiende en ese idioma suyo tan silencioso? Cuando fueron novios no hubo problemas con eso ¿Por qué ahora si?_ Llevaba como unos diez minutos allí parado metido en sus pensamientos.

–Por fin llegasttebayo –

–Sí, veo que no notaban mi presencia –hablo sarcástico –estando tan entretenidos –

–Pues claro – respondió sakura junto a naruto mostrando ambos por separado un gran helado de chocolate –sasuke-kum –hablo la chica – ¿quieres? Esta bueno –

–Ya ríndete sakura, sabes que no me gusta lo dulce –la vio bajar la cabeza resignada.

el rubio lo vio sonriente –lo sabemos teme, por eso sugirió comprarte algo salado –

–Toma sasuke-kum, lo escogío naruto, disfrútalo – empezó a caminar adelante junto a naruto comiendo su helado mientras hablaban. Abrió la bolsa y vio un pequeño omusubi con tomate ¡esos dos sí que lo conocían! Camino alcanzándolos y les revolvió el cabello a ambos

–gracias sakura, dobe, si quieres te quedas con la pasta –

El rubio lo vio con los ojos iluminados – ¡lo dices enserio! Gracias sasuke –

–sasuke-kum ¿Por qué querías la pasta? –

–estaba en oferta sakura –

–No me refiero a eso, estabas muy insistente –lo vio voltear las cara, lo comprendió todo, con razón se molesto tanto cuando le dio las pasta a naruto sin preguntarle –ya veo –sonrió coqueta abrazando su brazo –no tienes por qué estar celoso sasuke-kum te puedo cocinar de lo mismo cuando quieras –

– ¡que estas diciendo sakura! –se trataba de deshacer del abrazo avergonzado.

–jaja parece que no soy el único loco por una comida –se reía burlista hasta que sintió la extraña necesidad de ver la hora, saco su teléfono – ¡cielos, ya es tarde! Me voy, adiós sasuke, cuídate sakura-cham! –

–Que te vaya bien –grito despidiéndose –vámos a casa sasuke-kum –

El asintió empezando a caminar a su lado a su casa, era ciertamente agradable decirlo. Sintió algo vibrar en su teléfono ¡es por eso que odiaba estas cosas, es preferible lo antiguo! Leyó el mensaje con cierto odio y asco.

– Sasuke –le llamaba la atención la chica a su lado –de ¿Quién es el mensaje? –

– Nadie importante –guardo el teléfono.

ella lo vio algo extrañada. Llegaron a la casa en silencio. Después de reposar sasuke se metió en el baño y ella acomodaba todo en la cocina.

Iban a ser las 5:30 se apresuro a reunir las bolsas y encontró una factura, iba a leerla pero en ese momento llego un fuerte viento de la ventana que hiso que la hoja volara

–Que fastidio –cerro la ventana y se inclino a recoger la factura y vio un número escrito a lapicero

– ¿de quién será esto? No será que es –le vino a la mente la mujer sinvergüenza del supermercado

–Tuvo que ser ella sin duda –estuvo a punto de arrugarla cuando un pensamiento surco su mente ¿ _Por qué se quedo con ese número? No será que_ – negó con la cabeza, no podía desconfiar tan rápido. Se acerco al cuarto, oía el sonido de la regadera aun se bañaba, sigilosamente entro y ¡bingo! Vio el teléfono sobre la cama, si, era una chismosa pero no podía quedarse con la duda considerando que la mujer era muy hermosa.

"lo siento si mande un mensaje demasiado pronto, es que no puedo dejar de tener fantasías contigo. Desde hace unas horas que te vi ¡me encantas, me provocas a hacer cosas para nada decentes! Si estas interesado de intentar algo conmigo aunque sea solo por una noche llámame a cualquier hora, que tengas buenas noches dulzura"

Fin del mensaje.

Dejo caer el teléfono por la sorpresa y la rabia que sentía.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse.

continuara.

 **¡hello!**

 **no empece hablar desde el principio por que no me gusta hablar mucho al principio de la historia, les confierso que esto y va ser un especial por ser ¡23 de julio yeahh! pense que seria bonito hacerle un historia corta, subire la segunda parte el lunes en la tarde ¡feliz cumple sasuke!**

 **¿les parecio horroroso? me gustaria saber sus opiniones o recomendaciones.**

 **¿cual fue la escena que mas les gusto?**

 **¿y la que le dio risa?**

 **bay**


	2. verdaderos sentimientos

antes de empezar me disculpo pasaron muchas cosas para que pudiera editar el 2 capitulo y subirlo, siento mucho. gracias por los comentarios, me causo tristeza que halla habido tantos que pusieron la historia en favoritos y no me hayan regalado un reviews, en fin disfruten leyendo y como siempre me comentan si les encanto y sus opiniones.

 **UN TE QUIERO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se acerco al cuarto, oía el sonido de la regadera aun se bañaba, sigilosamente entro y ¡bingo! Vio el teléfono sobre la cama, si, era una chismosa pero no podía quedarse con la duda considerando que la mujer era muy hermosa.

 **"lo siento si mande un mensaje demasiado pronto, es que no puedo dejar de tener fantasías contigo. Desde hace unas horas que te vi ¡me encantas, me provocas a hacer cosas para nada decentes! Si estas interesado de intentar algo conmigo aunque sea solo por una noche llámame a cualquier hora, que tengas buenas noches dulzura"**  
 **Fin del mensaje.**

Dejo caer el teléfono por la sorpresa y la rabia sentía.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse.

Había escuchado un golpe y salió –paso algo –

Volteo la cara al verlo en una toalla dejando ver sus trabajados pectorales.

–sakura ¿Qué paso? –fijo su vista en el suelo – que hacías con mi teléfono –

–Eso no es lo importante –repitió la frase cansada de escuchar –dime tu –recogió el teléfono enseñándoselo – ¿Quién es ella? –  
–No es importante –respondió despreocupado sentándose en la cama secándose cabello –es la mujer del supermercado –  
–Ya me di cuenta, pero no entiendo –hablo dejando salir el tono molesta –como ella tiene tu número –

Se quedo callado ¿Cómo rayos sabia cual era su número esa mujer? –que estas insinuando, sakura ¡esa mujer no me interesa! –

–Quisiera pensar eso, este numero de quien es –le entrego la factura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba eso ¡esa mujer merecía el exilio por regalada! –no tengo nada que ver con eso –  
–Ah no –alzo la voz –yo confiando en ti como tonta, la tonta que he sido ¡al menos hubieras borrado ese estúpido mensaje! Haberme dicho antes, sabes que ¡no te soporto, no te aguanto, no te entiendo! –grito.

– ¡yo soy el que debería decir eso! –pensaba que tenía confianza y que respetaría su privacidad ¡no que actuaria sinjuicio sin oír explicaciones! – ¡sigues siendo una gran molestia! –vio a la chica cambiar el semblante triste, respiroprofundo tratando de calmarse, ella tenía razones para dudar. Se dirigió hacia ella y le entrego el teléfono –hay esta la respuesta del mensaje –

 **Estoy casado. No me interesa ni me importa, vaya a un psicológico lo que usted dice no es normal. No me envié mas mensajes.**  
 **"Fin del mensaje.**

Abrió los ojos como platos, lo había juzgado sin dejar que se explicara – s-sasuke yo de verdad – bajo la cabeza avergonzada –no tengo palabras –

Se limito a hacer un monosílabo –necesito vestirme –hablo levemente molesto –empieza a hacer mucho frió –  
–Tienes razón –agarro una toalla y se dirigió al baño de la sala.

 **En el baño después de 40 minutos.**

Estaba colocándose un vestido blanco, bonito pero simple. Agarro el cepillo y empezó a peinar su sedoso cabello –eres tonta sakura. Cómo pudiste desconfiar de esa manera ¡la palabra tonta me queda pequeña–la palabra idiota resonaba en su mente – ¿será que lo hice sentir mal–lo dudaba pero había algo que la empujaba a disculparse lo más rápido posible.

Soltó el cepillo y se vio en el espejo notando si estaba despeinada, se hecho un poco de colonia y se acomodo el vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas. ¡Nunca se había acostumbrado a dejar que la viera desarreglada! Salió del cuarto. Toco la puerta –sasuke-kun, ¿podemos hablar? –

Se abrió la puerta y lo vio revolotear unas gavetas –de que quieres hablar sakura –siguió en lo suyo dándole la espalda.  
Estaba nerviosa, puso un mechón detrás de su oreja preparando palabras en su garganta –bueno vengo a –sasuke giro su cabeza prestándole toda atención.  
– cobarde! –grito mi mente al no poder ver su profunda miranda, empecé a sonreír de repente –que tanto buscas con tanto interés ¿puedo ayudarte? – ¡rayos!

El pelinegro le pareció extraño el cambio de actitud, de una nerviosa a una alegre y con una linda sonrisa que le costó dejar pasar, sin darse cuenta la vio con un poco ternura –estoy buscando una foto, me la puede regresar, sakura –  
Sintió un shock por su crimen descubierto –te refieres a esta –se la mostró sacándola de la repisa.

La reconoció rápidamente –si esa es, dámela –ordeno.

La pelirrosa lo vio divertida y curiosa –si me dices que hacia entre tus cosas te la doy –l  
Que trata de hacer, sobornarme ¡ni en sueños! –Sakura –amenazo con el tono –no te atrevas –la chica le sonrió dándole entender que no haría lo le decía –sakura, no estoy jugando –la chica salió corriendo dejando al uchiha hablando solo – ¡MALDICION! –Se quejo molesto persiguiéndola velozmente – ¡detente! –  
–lo siento sasuke, no lo haré –  
–Entonces te obligare a hacerlo –empezó a correr más rápido, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan rápida? Le costaba seguirla con la vista por esa humilde casa. Vio que se desvía a una habitación, se detuvo ¡esa era su oportunidad, estaba acorralada –sakura no tienes escapatoria ¡sal de donde estés que no tienes a donde ir! –

– ¡Nunca! –grito desde un punto ciego.

–Te di la oportunidad –apenas entro al cuarto una avalancha de almohadas chocaron contra rostro, rodillas y abdomen, la fuerza ejercida lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo ¡demasiado para su orgullo! Evitando las almohadas agarro a la chica por sorpresa y la atrapo éntre la cama y su cuerpo, sonrió confiado y atrevido –se te acabaron la ideas, sakura –

La chica lo vio nerviosa para luego sonreír divertida – no del todo sasuke-kum –

–a que te refie –callo cuando la chica le toco la frente como hizo con ella cuando se fue de la aldea y desapareció de debajo de su cuerpo – ¡era un clon! –verdaderamente no se lo esperaba, giro su cabeza y vio a la chica pasar corriendo alegre sacándole la lengua burlista. ¡Maldijo internamente! Este juego le estaba gustando.  
Se detuvo cansada viendo a varios lados, cerciorándose de que no la perseguía se dirigió a la nevera a tomar un tranquilo vaso de agua. Todo estaba en silencio. Mucho silencio – ¿se habrá rendido? Es muy poco probable, conociéndolo /em– agarro una almohada por seguridad y se encamino al cuarto.  
– Ahora quien cayó en la trampa –apareció sasuke alertándola cerrando la puerta –ahora, si estas atrapada –  
Suspiro derrotada –te la puedo dar –vio como el uchiha extendía la mano – ¿me dices por que la tenias en tu gaveta? –  
Hablo serio volviendo a fruncir el ceño – eso que interesa, devuélvemela –  
Sakura inflo los cachetes irritada –¡por qué no me lo dices! –  
Suspiro resignado y avergonzado, claro que podría decirle, no tenía ningún problema. Pero le resultaba un tanto, cursi y tonto –no tengo ninguna foto tuya, esta es la única foto que tengo –  
–Bueno… si así es el caso –respondió un poco fuera de lugar –tengo más fotos –saco un pequeño álbum de fotos, sintió que a alguien le jalaba la codiciada foto de hace unos minutos –no sasuke-kum, esa foto es horrible –el chico la vio extraño –pues, es vieja, horrible, pequeña y –  
–no me importa lo que pienses –la callo con esas palabras –esta me gusta, me recuerda lo mucho que ignoraba a esa niña, y ella no me trataba con indiferencia –la vio directamente mientras seguía explicándole –no me a odiado a pesar de todo lo malo que le he hecho, me ha esperado y me ha querido sin merecerlo –le agarro la cara tiernamente antes su expresión sorprendida, choco su frente contra la suya.  
–resumiendo, ¡adoro a esa niña, pero también adoro lo que a llegado a ser! –le toco suavemente la mejilla y roso con la yema de sus dedos sus labios demostrando ternura, atrapo sus labios en un suave beso que era correspondido. El beso era sin prisa y calmado como queriendo que el tiempo se perdiera en el, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia sin besarla pero no quería separarse de ella. Agarro su rostro con delicadeza con ambas manos profundizándolo un poco, se separo suavemente, abrió los ojos al sentir algo mojado en su mejilla./p  
– sasuke-kum, gracias, y-y –tartamudeaba contenta por dentro por lo que le había dicho –y-yo – y aquí vamos de nuevo con la tartamudez y las lagrimas.

El pelinegro sonrió secándola las lagrimas – de verdad eres molesta –

Le devolvió la sonrisa –veo que la palabra molesta tienes dos significado para ti –

–Dependerá –le acaricio la mejilla. Escucho un sonido extraño.

–Tengo hambre –se froto el estomago avergonzada – ¡menos mal que compramos pan así no tendré que cocinar! –se dirigió a la cocina siendo seguida del pelinegro.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama uno al lado del otro viendo a distintos lados y sacando temas de conversación de repente. Era un poco incomodo para el chico pero no imposible ¡él era sasuke uchiha y que fuera gran cosa! En cambio sakura estaba más que contenta ya con el estomago lleno y con el chico a su lado.

– ¿Mañana que vas a hacer?– inclino su cabeza a un lado ansiosa.

– Tengo una misión en la tarde –respondió un poco tranquilo.

–¿no que estabas libre? –

– Es fastidioso –dijo tangente –todavía insisten en que descanse –

Sakura hizo una perfecta línea recta no entendiéndolo – ¿y qué tiene de malo? Ni que fuera una semana de descanso –  
Levanto una ceja impasible –y que se supone que haga en mí tiempo libre –

La pelirrosa bajo la cara melancólicamente sintiéndose un poco mal. el chico lo noto de inmediato –sasuke-kum –respiro profundo – ¿Por qué no pasas tu tiempo libre conmigo? te extraño –  
Verdaderamente era un idiota al soltó esas palabras sin pensar –no debí decir es –se le acerco un poco mas quedando más cerca –hoy disfrute mucho el día contigo –  
– ¿enserio? –pregunto no creyéndola.  
Sasuke la agarro por el mentón obligándola a verlo –sabes de sobra que nunca miento –se centro en ella –nunca miento –  
Sonrió alegremente tirándose en la cama boca-arriba –estas muy sincero –dijo en tono suave mientras veía al chico acostarse a su lado, se giro para verlo a los ojos –gracias –

El chico sonrió tierno hasta que ella volvió abrir los ojos, se perdió en sus bellos ojos, se paró de repente acorralándola entre la cama, la vio abrir los ojos confundida sin darle mucha importancia acerco sus labios a los suyos y la beso deleitado, aumento la fuerza un poco, se separo de su boca y le dio varios beso en el cuello.

– q-que pasa – subió la cabeza y encontró el rostro de sakura todo rojo, sintió caliente su cara.

–yo solo –hiso una pausa, el no iba a tartamudear haría lo imposible por no hacerlo –yo solo pensé en ti de esta manera, como no hemos podido hacerlo–

se puso un poco más roja ¡no era la única con ese deseo! –Está bien– dijo con voz baja pero convencida –h-hagámonos–se quedo de piedra al notar un sonrojo en su rostro.

El chico se paro y apago las luces de la habitación –si tu lo dices sa-ku-ra –deletreo su nombre para quitar bajar la tensión.  
Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa ante la atenta mirada de la joven quien reunió todo el valor del mundo y se paró a ayudarlo. Ya con la camisa en el piso sasuke atrapo su boca en un beso ni tan fuerte ni tan suave pegando a la chica a su cuerpo empezando a explorar con las manos su delgado cuerpo, toco los botones del vestido mostró molestia a no poder quitarle el ultimo botón, sakura detuvo el beso y agarro las manos el chico ayudándolo en la tarea, dejo caer el vestido al piso.

Sintió nervios al sentirse observada, sus ojos seguían discretamente las manos de sasuke hacia sus shores ya a mitad de sus piernas se sonrojo fuertemente. Por sorpresa la atrajo hacia el haciendo que sus cuerpo se pegaran.  
El chico suspiro bajito con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas –sakura –le agarro el mentón haciendo que lo viera a la cara –yo también estoy nervioso, lo haremos poco a poco, tranquila – la vio asentir. La beso de nuevo haciendo constante pausas para poder respirar e invitándola a formar parte.

La pelirrosa enredo sus manos en sus cabellos y delineo sus labios con la lengua tímida, para su sorpresa lo vio

sonreírsin esperar más respuestas le agarro la cara y esta vez ella empezó el beso pero de manera diferente, enredando

sus enguas en un beso rápido y fuerte, degustándose, la chica coloca sus manos en su espalda, por otro lado sasuke agarro su pierna derecha y la coloco en su cadera buscando mas ficción.

Sakura interrumpió el beso escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, mentiría si dijera que no estaba excitada al estar tan cerca de el, pero todavía no podía verlo a la cara, todavía no.  
El chico agarro sus caderas levemente y empezó a mover su cadera contra su miembro, por auto-reflejo sakura aferro mas su pierna a su cadera sintiéndolo rosar deliciosa-mente, para su sorpresa lo sintió respirar entrecortadamente.  
La cargo estilo matrimonial hasta la cama, se acomodo encima de ella empezando a repartir besos y caricias por su cuello.  
Sakura empezó a observar los fuertes y el perfecto abdomen a fácil vista ¡sin duda! Su cuerpo ejercitado la excitaba.  
fue mas allá y se centro en los pectorales se mordió un labio inconscientemente, y si seguía observando se encontraría con…  
– con que espiando mi cuerpo, eh sakura –

–l-lo siento –bajo la cabeza apenada.

El chico la vio interrogante –no te disculpes, veme cuantas veces quieras – sintió como respiraba un poco mas aliviada.  
–Gracias –siguió investigando su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos al sentir una mano en sus pechos.

– Me gustan tus pechos – respondió un poco sorprendido – son suaves –empezó a deshacerse del sostén.

Por alguna razón se sintió contenta – ¿enserio? Pensé que no eran muy grandes umn –se puso un poco roja al sentir un poco de frio en sus pechos ya desnudos y al ver la prenda en las manos de sasuke.

-ya no eres tan plana sakura, si quieres puedes revisar la talla –

– ¡sasuke-kum! – regaño aun mas apenada.

– Dejo escapar una risa divertida – los siento sakura –dijo falsamente. Ocupo un pecho con la mano suavemente sintiendo su forma, notaba que cerraba los ojos así que puso la otra mano en el otro haciéndolo esta vez un poco más brusco, según iba aumentando la rapidez veía la chica moverse y cerrar las piernas un poco inquieta debajo de él aprisionando entre sus piernas su miembro, suspiro permisivamente –sakura– la vio abrir los ojos prestándole atención– ¿puedo? –

– ummn! –casi se le escapa un gemido al sentir un pellizco en su pezón derecho.

Agarro eso como un sí, acerco su boca a su pecho mientras atendía el otro con la mano. empezó a succionar con fuerza, paso al oro deleitándose con suspiros. Dejo sus pechos para quitarle la ultima prenda cosa que le pareció eterno a la chica. Por naturaleza le abrió las piernas viéndola detalladamente. Sakura cerró los ojos apenada, era virgen después de todo.

Por alguna razón sintió ganas de tocarla allí, y no se contuvo toco sin hacer ninguna fuerza –que húmeda –saco el dedo y lo vio empapado, sintió que volvía a remover inquieta

–ngh – soltó sin sentido.

Empezó a mover dos dedos entre sus pliegues. Su respiración se volvió rápida cuando empezó a subir y a bajar por su entrada viendo salir y entrar sus dedos se detuvo en clítoris y empezó a formar circulas específicamente en esa zona queriendo escucharla. empezó a respirar por la boca desesperadamente no dejando salir sonido alguno, el estaba centrado en su húmeda  
Aumento la fuerza en esa zona sensible y nada, ni un sonido. Levanto la mirada sorprendindose, la vio con la mano en la boca mientras la mordía fuertemente conteniéndose.

–Déjame escucharte sakura – le saco la mano de la boca –no te retengas –

Sakura se sorprendió por el tono excitado y ronco que uso, sasuke repartió un camino de nuevo por su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a su entrada y quedarse en su centro de placer.

–a-ahh! –gimió suavemente.

Se deleito con ese gemido involuntario, fue descendiendo según su respiración, se quedo un rato en su centro, subió de nuevo empezando lamidas lentas y profundas, sintió que le jalaba un poco el cabello, algo que no le desagrado.

–ahh! – Gimió arqueando la espalda – ¡s-sasuke! Ahh! –

Se separo de su entrada, sakura lo veía inquieto –sakura – ambos se sorprendieron ambos al ver que el sharingan se asomaba por un ojo, lo desactivo removiéndose inquieto –yo ya no aguanto –

Sakura observo asombrada como el chico se quitaba el bóxer y empezaba a colocar su mano en su miembro masturbándose lento. Se sintió mas mojada al verlo hacer esa acción, no veía bien que el le haya dado placer y ella no lo hiciera.

Se sentó como un poco nerviosa –déjame ayudarte-kum – lo vio un poco inseguro y rojo, acerco su mano a su caliente miembro haciendo descender y ascender su mano.

–ugh –gruño echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo su mano, recobro el juicio y la aparto – p-para sakura –intento sonar decidido –no quiero terminar aquí –

Se asusto a darse cuenta a lo que se refería, hizo que se recostara en la cama y la penetro de una mientras más rápido sea menos dolería – ¿estás bien? –levanto la cabeza para verla.

Abrió los ojos un poco húmedos por el dolor. Se sentía mal por haberla lastimado, la beso dulcemente tratando de distraerla, sakura coloco una mano en su espalda y aprovecho para tocar su pecho sintiéndolo suspirar sobre sus labios, después de minutos se acostumbro a él y empezó a moverse lento –ya estoy lista sasuke-kun –

empezó a penetrarla profundamente pero lento, aumentaba las embestidas mientras sakura besaba su cuello tiernamente – ahh! –gimió la chica en su oído, eso le basto para agarrar sus caderas para embestirla rudamente el estaba llegando a un punto donde no sabia si ser cuidadoso o violento - s-sakura -dijo entrecortadamente sin detenerse. sakura lo entendió y enredo sus piernas en sus caderas fuertemente mientras se abrazaba a su espalda mientras lo oia suspirar de cerca, se sentía tan cerca y oyendo el ritmo de la respiración de sasuke el estaba igual.  
– sasuke-kum – gimió involuntaria sintiendo como sus paredes lo oprimían mas que antes – ¡umn, sasuke-kum! – lo araño un poco.  
– ¡sakura! –acelero sus movimientos concentrado– ¡Ohh! -  
sakura se quedo de piedra ¡ese gemido era el mas exquisito según ella que el había hecho , ¡no era la única que estaba a gusto con el momento!  
– ¡ahh/ Ahh! –gimieron al mismo tiempo, habíamos acabado juntos.  
salio de dentro de mi y yo solamente observaba como trataba de regular su respiración con un ligero color rojo en el rostro que seguramente yo también tenia.  
No sabia que la primera vez fuera tan, tan sorprendente, sento una cobija encima mio.  
–sasuke-kum -el chico que estaba acostado al frente de ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y cansancio prestandole atención - te he dicho alguna vez que te quie –  
la callo abrazándola fuertemente – si, ya me lo has dicho -seguía abrazándola tiernamente chocando su frente con la suya –déjame dormir así contigo –  
–esta bien – acaricie su cara y frote mi nariz contra la suya y el descanso en mi pecho. ahora si mejoraríamos, nos ira mejor y seremos mas felices juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No había ni amanecido y ya le parecía un día maravilloso y soleado, sin duda ¡no había nada mas agradable que despertar junto a la persona amada! se dio la vuelta y se encontró... sola.

Se sentó decepcionada y frustrada.

después de haberme bañado opte por ponerme un pantalón crema, una camisa roja que mostraba mi abdomen t una cintillo negro. me acosté de golpe en la cama viendo al techo mostrando melancolía tratando de despejar mis pensamientos ¿acaso no vamos a mejorar? ¿el de verdad me quiere? ¿he hecho algo malo?

Se abrió la puerta –tardaste mucho en despertarte, no creí que durmieras tanto –

– ¡Sasuke! –se paro rápido – p-pero como, ¿no te habías ido? –

El azabache la vio confuso – te dije que tenia el día libre –

lla chica vio su vestimenta, era un shor bruyin una camisa gris, abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¡se vei estupendo!/p  
El azabache solto una pequeña risa – ¿que tanto me miras? –

–que ¡yo! p-para nada – desvié la mirada tímida era difícil verlo a los ojos después de lo que paso anoche.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros por lo nerviosa que la ponía –cálmate – le toco la cara con una mano sonriendo dulcemente –realmente eres hermosa – la vio sonrojarse – ¡No puede ser! – se exalto al notar la hora – es tarde –

– ¿tarde para que? – pregunto la susodicha.

No quería que fuera de esta manera pero no había de otra, sin darle palabra alguna la agarro de la mano y empezó a jalarla.

– espera sasuke-kum – pasaron por la cocina y vio el desayuno fugazmente – ¿lo hiciste tu? –

–Quien mas sakura – le contesto ya afuera de la casa.

La chica sonrió, no le diría que noto que había preparado su comida favorita. llevaban 3 minutos corriendo de las manos captando la atención de todos sus amigos, se avergonzó un poco nadie los había así de juntos esta vez de buena maneras y a el parecía no importarle.

Naruto y hinata los veían sorprendidos, naruto sonrió ¿por fin se lo había expresado y esta vez de buena manera! –

buenos días – les grito – sakura-cham ¿como estas?–

–hola naruto, hinata – les grito intento detener para saludarlos pero sasuke la agarro mas fuerte de la mano aun corriendo.

–No le hagas caso a ese usurutan'kashi –le saco la lengua infantilmente – vamonos sakura –

el rubia apretaba ambos puños – Gruu ¡sasuke! –gruño rabioso.

Hinata rió levemente – tiempo que no veía esto naruto-kum, es agradable –se reía mientras intentaba calmarlo.– ¿cuanto durara esto? – llevaban corriendo 10 minutos sin detenerse ¿por que? ¿por que estamos corriendo sasuke-kum.

Se detuvo increíblemente y no lo veía cansado, la puerta le parecía familiar, la abrió curiosa.

–ya era hora pensé que llegarían tarde –hablo la rubia de coletas –menos mal que no uchiha –le dirigió una mirada amenazante que el azabache devolvió sin problema.

–c-calmate tsunade-sama – la tranquilizaba temblado la ayudante.

–tsunade-sam, shizuna ¿que sucede? –

la rubia levanto una ceja – deberías preguntarle a tu esposo, sakura –

– ¿si? – la pelirrosa se voltio viéndolo.

Sintió que todos las miraban ¡no entendía por que tenia que hablar con ella si ya kakashi lo había aprobado, ese viejo no cambiaba de chocante – no se si kakashi le informo, quiero saber si hay la posibilidad de que sakura me acompañe en mis misiones de ahora en adelante –

–ah? –gritaron sorprendidas sakura y shizune.

tsunade lo vio confusa y con desafió –que raro uchiha ¿y a que se debe esto? explícate –

– eso no debería importarle – contesto tangente haciendo que a la mujer le tildara un ojo de la rabia.

– tsunade-sama – se le acerco nerviosa – n-no se moleste con el, después de todo sigue siendo el mismo niño inmaduro de antes –

Por alguna razón se sintió ofendido.

la pelirrosa se puso nerviosa al tener a dos testarudos en la misma sala ¿no estará naruto por allí también? se interpuso en medio de ellos.

agarro al azabache por el brazo viéndolo fijamente –sasuke-kum ¿que sucede? –  
La rubia de ojo marrones observo al pelinegro voltear la cara incomodo ¡incluso ruborizado! – JAJA JAJA – se rió un poco fuerte – ya veo, incluso tu tienes sentimientos me sorprendiste –

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿que habrá querido decir esa incompetente mujer?

–no veo el problema, pero te advierto ¿le sucede algo a sakura y no te perdonare! –

–¡eso ni lo piense! –respondió de inmediato con seguro tono de voz – ¡la única manera de que le pase algo es que yo este muerto! –

–¡QUE! – gritaron esta vez tsuna y shizune no creyendo oírlo decir algo tan lindo,, se vieron entre si – ¡QUEE! – gritaron de nuevo.

–¡YA BASTA! – le gano en ruido sasuke entre molesto y avergonzado.

sakura se quedo callada todo ese momento escuchando atentamente ¡que hermoso sasuke! ¿hiciste eso por mi?–dijo soñadora– tsunade-sensei, que nos dice –

La mujer sonrió derrotada –si kakashi lo aprueba, no entiendo que tengo ver JAJAJA –Sasuke sintio su sangre hervir de rabia – ¿TANTO TIEMPO PARA ESTA RESPUESTAS? ¡CUANDO LO VEA ME LAS VA A PAGAR!– se fue tratando de calmarse mientras sakura lo seguía aguantando las ganas de burlarse, no quería ser una victima.

2 horas después, ya en su casa. estaban masticando el desayuno.

–sasuke-kum estaba delicioso, eres mejor que yo cocinando –

–gracias – coloco la taza de café vacía en la mesa.

– ¿sabes cual es la misión de mañana? –

–en la aldea de la lluvia –dijo tangente

– de que se trata–

–se informo un posible atentado en su contra, según por alguien de konoha – se noto no muy seguro – nuestra misión es espiar el país y atrapar al sujeto –

–eso solamente – se paro de la silla recogiendo los platos y vasos – no es tan difícil, en menos de 4 días estamos de vuelta –

Sasuke negó con la cabeza – no es tan sencillo sakura, el hombre ya sabe que nos enviaron allá, al parecer tiene varias aliados en otras aldeas y un espía aquí que lo mantiene informado – sakura casi deja caer un vaso que por suelte el atajo en el aire llevándolo a la cocina –hay que infiltrarnos y buscar información detallada –

–ya veo – coloco los platos limpios en su lugar pensando en lo dicho –no me preocupo –sonrió confiada – mientras estés conmigo todo saldrá bien –

–¡no quiero! – alzo la voz viéndola un poco preocupado de haber tomado la mejor decisión al decidir llevarla – ¡no quiero perderte! –

Sakura se conmovió tanto que lo abrazo sin importarle si le correspondía o no – ¿me crees débil? no moriré tan fácilmente – hizo una pausa breve – y si fuera lo contraria tu estarías allí para salvarme sasuke-kum –

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. siempre lograba tranquilizarlo con cualquier gesto o palabra. lo hacia sentirse seguro. querido.

Se aferro a ella y coloco una mano en su suave cabello acariciándolo –si ese es el caso, espero que no me causes tantos problemas, molestia –sonrió desafiante probando si se ofendía.

Sakura negó sonrojada con la cabeza, sonriendo felizmente –yo también te quiero sasuke-kum

Sasuke sonrió igual de feliz entrelazando su mano con la de ella. era un duro camino con dificultades y diferencias, tranquilidad y movimiento.  
Pero sin importar lo que pasara lo afrontarían juntos, he comprendido que es mas fácil seguir tu perspectiva cuando tienes a alguien que te quiere, y que te impulsa a amarla y protegerla.

 **Fin.**

ahora que termine de editar (de nuevo) este capitulo.

aclaro que esta historia la subí el año pasado. pero, se me borro el cap 2. y lo subí de nuevo (actualmente)

a pesar de todo. gracias por los comentarios. me llegaron al kokoro

 **GRACIAS!**

 **Aaramath24**

 **Adrit126**

 **sinedd662**

 **y por supuesto, los que me comentaron el año pasado.**

 **NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO XD**


End file.
